


Newfound Ice in my Veins

by AzureCherry6



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Mystery, Polyamory, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCherry6/pseuds/AzureCherry6
Summary: A high elf, Sarric finds himself captured by an army he doesn't know, but is aided by another, the rebellion of the land he'd hardly got the chance to step foot in. He has no choice but to call Skyrim his home now, finding new friends and lovers on his journey of exploring and freeing the cold, hearty land.
Kudos: 2





	Newfound Ice in my Veins

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is vague compared to the whole story, I wanted the twists and choices to be revealed to the reader as they read. However in case of haters I will clarify this dragonborn sides Stormcloak, Dawnguard and is a mage.

Chapters will begin to roll out on a regular basis in a week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write an in depth adventure story with the setting and characters of Skyrim for two years now. This has been a long time coming and I hope to make it as realistic as possible, please enjoy 😅


End file.
